gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad City: Red Queen
|next= }} "Mad City: Red Queen" is the seventh episode of the third season of Gotham. It aired on October 31, 2016. Synopsis After coming in contact with a substance by the hand of Mad Hatter, Jim Gordon gets led on a psychedelic trip and must confront his past, present and future. Meanwhile, Penguin struggles with Nygma's new relationship.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/10/gotham-episode-307-red-queen-press.html Gotham - Episode 3.07 - Red Queen - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot Valerie wakes up in the hospital, Jim Gordon having been beside her all this time. Valerie deduces that Gordon told Jervis Tetch to kill Lee because he knew he would do the opposite. Jim denies this but Valerie says that he loves Lee and as such, they break up. Gordon leaves, not sure if they left on good terms. Meanwhile, Tetch meets with a herbalist to find a potion and is given a potion named "Red Queen", a hallucinogen that caused many people to go into the "loony bin". After being given the Red Queen, Tetch pours the hallucinogen on the herbalist, causing him to experience hallucinations. Edward Nygma and Isabella continue to bond, making plans to dine at the mayor's office. Nygma realizes that he missed Oswald Cobblepot's dinner and departs, after kissing Isabella. Cobblepot has begun to assume that Nygma was kidnapped but is relieved when Nygma arrives. However, Nygma tells him that he is now in love with someone, leaving him shocked and heartbroken. Tetch and the Tweeds arrive at the morgue and retrieve Alice's corpse. Nathaniel Barnes and Harvey Bullock arrive at the scene and Gordon is also there to help but is told by Barnes to leave. Gordon then asks Bullock for help. They also find that as Tetch had been near Alice, he is carrying the virus. Bruce Wayne prepares dinner for a date with Selina Kyle. Cobblepot gets ready for a founders party but Nygma cannot go as he is having a date with Isabella. Barnes is told by Lucius Fox that the rats have been experiencing manic behavior and Tetch could contaminate everyone if he is not caught in time. Tetch has in fact been retrieving Alice's blood for a recipe. Mario Calvi is angry after having found out what happened in the dinner but Lee calms him down, although he wants Gordon out of their lives. Gordon talks with Lee, who is also deducing that he told to kill her as he knew he would do the opposite. Gordon continues to deny it, upsetting Lee. While visiting Valerie, Gordon spots Tetch and chases him. He finds him on the stairs but Tetch pours the Red Queen on him. Cobblepot finds the library where Isabella works and purposefully tells her that Nygma was in Arkham Asylum for murder. During the founders' party, Cobblepot runs into Tetch. Gordon's hallucination begins with him in an elevator with Barbara Kean acting as his guide, deducing that he could face his inner demons. His first stop is in the GCPD where Bruce tells him that he does not have much time before disappearing. The scene shifts to Gordon and Cobblepot in a battlefield in the precinct. He finds Bruce, who shows him the damage Gordon has done: the deaths of many officers and civilians. Bruce then shoots Gordon and retrieves Martha Wayne's necklace before he falls. Barnes and Bullock interrogate an employee of the lab and Barnes uses his strength to make him reveal that he noticed Tetch with a van. Discovering the date, Barnes and Bullock find that Tetch plans to kidnap the founders. Tetch has already hypnotized everyone to drink the recipe with the virus. The next stop is on Gordon's dream life where he is married to Lee and they have two children, Frankie and Julie. When he begins to enjoy this dream, everyone disappears. In the founders' party, Cobblepot is talking with Kathryn, who threatens him and he demands to know who she is. The party is interrupted by Tetch, who forces the founders to drink from the potions. The GCPD arrives before they drink and Barnes brutally attacks Tetch, showing his symptoms and causing Tetch to have a breakdown as he has his sister's blood. Tetch and the Tweeds are arrested and sent to Arkham. In the hospital, nurses find Gordon's body and Mario rushes him to a room for help. Selina arrives late to the date but Bruce is still eager and they begin to dine a cake. The final stop reunites Gordon with his father, Peter, and they go into a car trip. Peter makes Gordon seem that he is just lost and that needs to find the answer to stop acting like a lone wolf. The hallucinations end as Mario manages to wake him up. Mario leaves but Gordon notices a band-aid in his neck. Isabella goes to Dahl Manor and tells Nygma that she loves him, regardless of his nature and they kiss. Cobblepot runs into them and leaves, heartbroken. Gordon finds his father's ring in his apartment which reads "While we breathe, we shall defend" in Latin. Barnes is in the GCPD, having finished his will when he is visited by Gordon. Gordon asks to be reinstated as detective and Barnes agrees. The final scene shows Kathryn meeting with a man, with both claiming that Cobblepot is still regarded as a criminal. The man is also revealed to have the same ring that Gordon found. References Category:Season 3 Category:Mad Hatter Arc Category:The Executioner Arc